Celéstia
Celéstia ( '' '-' Skyloft em Inglês)'' é um local de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. É uma cidade flutuando acima das nuvens, e é onde Link e Zelda nasceram e foram criados. Durante os eventos do jogo, os habitantes de Celéstia não possuem nenhum conhecimento de Hyrule, o terreno situado abaixo, que foi invadido por forças do mal. Link descobre o reino e passa a maior parte de sua aventura viajando entre os dois reinos, utilizando o seu Loftwing Vermelho e as Estátuas de Pássaros. Celéstia é pacífica durante o dia, mas não de noite, devido aos Keeses e ChuChus Verdes que surgem em quase todos os lugares e aos Remlits se tornarem hostis. Isto acontece porque Batreaux não é um ser humano, mas um monstro. Celéstia parece consistir de várias massas de terra suspensas no céu acima de Hyrule, que foram enviados para o céu pela Deusa Hylia. É o lar de inúmeros pássaros enormes chamados de Loftwings, bem como dos Hylianos. Celéstia é também o local da Academia de Cavaleiros e do Bazar. O mini-game Tiro na Ábobora, organizado por Fledge, pode ser encontrada aqui. Pontos de Interesse Bazar O Bazar, localizado no centro de Celéstia, é a sede de vários negócios: como a Loja de Apetrechos, o Depósito e a Loja de Poção. Cemitério O Cemitério, encontrado no leste de Celéstia, contém vários túmulos, um dos quais é uma parte fundamental para acessar o inferior da ilha, onde Batreaux reside. Ilha da Deusa A Ilha da Deusa é uma massa de terra conectada ao resto de Celéstia, encontrado no lado noroeste da ilha. Na ilha se encontra a Estátua da Deusa e várias ruínas antigas. Esta seção inteira de Celéstia mais tarde se separa do resto da ilha e cai para a superfície. Mais tarde é revelado que a Ilha da Deusa era anteriormente uma parte do que hoje é conhecido como as Terras Sagradas, com as ruínas antigas se conectando perfeitamente com o Templo Selado. Academia de Cavaleiros A Academia de Cavaleiros, localizada na parte oeste de Celéstia, é um internato para aqueles que desejam tornar-se Cavaleiros de Celéstia. Torre da Luz The Light Tower, located in the Plaza in southern Skyloft, is a towering structure which plays an important part in the story. Praça The Plaza, located in southern Skyloft, is a large open space in which the Light Tower is found. Parrow and Gully can be found here during the day for the majority of the game. Bairro Residencial O Bairro Residencial, localizado no leste de Celéstia, é o lar de muitos dos proprietários dos negócios do Bazar, como Gondo, Rupin e Sparrot. Torre Celestial A Torre Celestial, localizado embaixo da Ilha da Deusa, é a masmorra final do jogo, que aparece quando Link usa a Pedra das Provações depois de completar o último Reino Silencioso. Sala de Treino A Sala de Treino, situada ao lado da Academia de Cavaleiros na parte oeste de Celéstia, é um centro de treinamento de combate para aqueles que estão treinando para se tornarem Cavaleiros de Celéstia. Eagus, o Cavaleiro Comandante, treina aqueles dispostos na arte da espada e do escudo aqui. Gruta da Cascata A Cascata está localizada no nordeste de Celéstia, perto da entrada para uma pequena caverna infestada de monstros chamada de Gruta da Cascata. O outro lado dessas cavernas sai em uma borda na parte inferior de Celéstia. Aparições Não Canônicas Hyrule Warriors Celéstia é uma das fases jogáveis em Hyrule Warriors. No jogo, Link entra em Celéstia quando ela está sob ataque das forças das trevas comandadas por Volga e Ghirahim. Na Estátua da Deusa, Link encontra Fi, que o ajuda a conduzir os monstros para fora da terra. O espírito do céu Levias também auxilia o exército de Celéstia criando pontes nos buracos que impediam o acesso a fortaleza dos monstros. Além da Estátua da Deusa, a Academia de Cavaleiros e a própria cidade também estão presentes, onde a captura de suas fortalezas são vitais. As ilhas exteriores, como a Ilha da Roleta e a Ilha Abóbora não estão acessíveis. Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Celéstia é um estágio na versão de Wii U de Super Smash Bros.. Os jogadores batalham em uma plataforma que voa ao redor da área e em partes específicas da ilha. Curiosidades * Muito dos nomes dos residentes de Celéstia são baseados nos nomes de passáros do mundo real. Galeria File:Skyloft.png|Celéstia Veja Também * Cidade no Céu Categoria:Locais Categoria:Locais de The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Categoria:Locais de Hyrule Warriors